


Weekends

by MonsterInDaBerth



Category: Black Panther (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterInDaBerth/pseuds/MonsterInDaBerth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late and they just can't stop talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekends

**Author's Note:**

> What a coincidence that I just happen to be rambling on at night whilst writing this XD (kill me now~~~~ so tired)

“We should do it on a boat. Preferably a yacht.” 

T’Challa snickered at the suggestion that came from out of nowhere. It was late considering that the next day would be a busy Monday. 

In nothing but their underwear T’Challa and his lover had been laying around in peaceful silence. He was casually reading a novel and sipping tea. Bucky had occupied himself with an old gameboy at the foot of the bed. 

Based on the nonexistent context of the conversation T’Challa assumed that he was either tired or bored. 

“Come again?” He asked. 

“I'd liked to, but this time on a boat.” Bucky quipped. 

T’Challa shook his head with a small smile. “What brought this on?” 

Bucky shrugged. “I don't know, you're unbelievably wealthy so it wouldn't be an issue financially.” 

“I doubt that getting sea sick during our love making would be anything close to romantic.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “I wouldn't be requesting this if I couldn't handle being on a boat.” 

“Never said _you_ got seasickness.” T’Challa shivered as he recollected terrible memories. 

A surprising laugh fills the room. “Wow, just wow.” Bucky proceeded to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye. 

T’Challa playfully kicked him as he set down his book and guzzled the rest of his tea. 

“Okay, I'll settle for private jet sex.” Bucky tossed his Gameboy on the floor. Settling besides his King in at least 4 thick and warm blankets. 

He let out a sigh of content as he stared at the ceiling. 

“What is with you and doing it in weird places lately?” T’Challa leaned towards his nightstand and clicked off the room's source of light. 

“Hey, stop trying to shame me and my interests” 

“I think I will limit your amount of time on the internet.” 

Bucky gasped loudly. “You wouldn't dare!” They both chuckled. “As confusing and large as it is – “ 

“I thought we were discussing the world wide web not my –” 

“T’Challa, I swear!” Bucky began to crack up, swatting at his horrible lover's bare chest. 

He pouted, almost forgetting what he was about to say. “As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted – “ Insert cute glare here. “– I've learned lots of interesting things on there.” 

“Such as what? Drug dealing? Finally going to help out with the bills?” T’Challa laced his fingers with Bucky's. 

Bucky giggled. “Okay, one, what bills? And two, I wasn't hearing you complaining when I used my acquired skills this past weekend.” 

“Is that what brought on the two day fuck fest?” T’Challa groaned, maybe prohibiting his old man from being on the computer for more than 2 hours was a good idea. 

“That and you walking around in a tux.” Bucky couldn't contain his laughter as he attempted to imitate a cat to emphasise the beauty of his lover in formal attire. 

“How original.” T’Challa growled in his ear seductively. 

“Keep that up and we'll just have to start again.” Bucky's hand trailed down beneath the covers to stroke his lover. 

T’Challa smirked. “Thanks to you I can't possibly increase my libido for the next week.” 

Bucky stuck out his tongue. 

“If you're so desperate I can direct you to a lovely, prickly friend of mine in a pot down the hall.” 

“Goodnight.”

T’Challa chuckled loudly, embracing his whining partner as his laughs died down. 

“The thought of gaining an ass full of spikes is enough to completely turn you off?” 

Bucky glared daggers at him, although they're more of plastic knives at this point. “What, is it supposed to do the opposite?!” 

Both exuberantly roared in laughter. It was obviously way too late at night for them to have a serious conversation. 

The best time of their weekends together. Not counting the ones that left them panting hard for other reasons. 

T'Challa placed a loving kiss on Bucky's forehead. “Hopefully in the morning we'll be more level-headed.” 

Bucky sighed as he kissed his King's luscious lips, settling in closer next to him. “We better be. The people of Wakanda would try to find some kind of loophole to ‘fire’ their loopy king.” 

T'Challa rolled his tired eyes, they were _that_ exhausted. To the point of babbling incoherent nonsense. 

And that just how he loved his weekends.

**Author's Note:**

> Just based their dialogue on what goes through my head as the night goes on (if u ever need a good night out gimmie a call XD) So if all of this seems out of character to you just remember what little sleep can do to you X3


End file.
